Opposites Attract
by Tragic Priestess
Summary: Weird, short one shot of Ryou in his growing obsession with Yami No Malik.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou cause if I did then there would be canon Shounen-Ai pairings. This is a really weird fic I did last year.

**Warnings:** Some OOCness from Ryou, and implied Shounen-Ai. Ryou POV on what motivated him to start a relationship with someone like Yami no Malik.The ending is strange.

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

Opposites attract. That saying is so true for me. I never would have thought I would fall in love with him. The "him" I'm referring to is Yami no Malik. His own Hikari says he's no good. My darker half says to leave him, but yet I see something no one else sees in him. Sure, Yami no Malik is insane, psychopathic and many other things that no normal person should ever admit to being. Oddly, I think that's what attracted me to him. He's nothing at all like me.

He's considered to be pure evil while I'm considered to be only good. It's like an Angel marrying a Demon. They all say it will never work. Opposites like the two of us don't really attract. Yami no Malik is more suitable for my darker half. I've been told that by countless friends. My darker half doesn't want Yami no Malik. My darker half doesn't feel the way I do for Yami no Malik and never will.

I started having weird feelings for him back in Battle City. I could only watch from the sidelines since my darker half was always in control. Back then I could sense something different about Malik. I knew he had a different personality within him, one that could rival my darker half in evilness. I wanted to see this evil personality for myself. At the time, it seemed that Malik knew nothing of this other personality. I found out later that he didn't have any knowledge at all of having another personality in him then, one created from his anger.

I was born with a strange ability to sense things. I don't know whether my darker half sensed him or not, he didn't show any signs of noticing. So I waited awhile to see if this other personality would show itself. Then came the duel with Yami. I was yanked out of my soul room and facing one of the God cards. I looked over to see my darker half and Malik, and was a little annoyed to see that my own darker half would put me in danger. Malik said a few words that I couldn't hear that really upset my darker half. Before I could finish asking Yuugi again "Why am I in this duel?" my darker half was back in control and taunting Yami so he could attack him with Osiris.

Hours after the attack, I was in and out of consciousness. Now that the ring has mysteriously disappeared again, I'm a little exhausted from all the stuff my darker half has put me through today. I heard over the intercom that "Malik" and Jounuchi were dueling. It wasn't the real Malik. It was Rishid. I'm sure when I wake up again, I'll find out who won the duel.

I'm awake again and I'm trapped in my soul room. I can see that my darker half is dueling again and he appears to be losing. This time to a guy that looks like Malik but isn't Malik. This must be the darker personality I was sensing. He's summoned Ra by using my darker half's Monster Reborn. I know it's his card because of the dirty looks he's given this guy. This was the guy I was waiting to appear. I can't say anything because my darker half is in control. Weird and yet ironic in a way, I was strangely attracted to him then. He didn't even notice me. It's ironic because though he's a lot like my own darker half, I feel there is more to him than that psycho babble that he's speaking now. I vowed then somehow I would get to know him better.

After the attack, I was sent to the Shadow Realm. I didn't see my darker half. I don't know where he disappeared after losing my body in a duel. I could see in the distance, a figure. It looked like the guy my darker half was just now facing. I smiled at him and that catches him momentarily off guard. I don't think he's used to people smiling when he comes near. We're standing face to face now. He's looking me up and down, as if he's undressing me with his eyes. I stare into his violet eyes and he looks a little freaked out by the fact that I can be so close to him without being afraid. It comes from practice. When you're around someone like my darker half all the time, nothing really scares you anymore. If I met him before I got the ring I would have been slightly afraid.

Minutes later, which seem like an eternity, I tell him that I waited for his personality to come to the surface. I've been watching him for quite sometime. He laughs and tells me that soon he will defeat the Pharaoh and turn the world into a dark world. I'll tell him that I'll wait for him regardless of how long it takes. He walked away, from me then, not understanding the feelings I had for him. I didn't understand them at the time either.

I waited exactly like I said I would. My body was eventually brought back by Yami. I couldn't sense the dark presence inside of Malik anymore. I realized if he's anything like my darker half then he'll be back and yes he did come back, exactly four weeks later. He came to me first instead of Malik. He did remember me from the Shadow Realm. I told Yuugi I didn't remember anything that happened, but I didn't want them to know I was actually waiting on Yami no Malik to return.

The day he came back happened to be the day of Kaiba's birthday. Kaiba had gotten his limo driver to come pick me up. I brought Yami no Malik along because I didn't want him to be alone, even though he says he loves loneliness..The moment we walked in all eyes were on us. Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing to stare. It wasn't me they were staring at, it was Yami no Malik. He was supposed to have been banished for good. My darker half is banished all the time but yet he continues to return somehow.

The pharaoh gets up and he has the eye of Horus on his forehead. This can't be good. I step in front of Yami no Malik and he stops whatever attack he was going to do. Yami then asks me why I protected him. I say it's because opposites attract Yami, opposites attract...


End file.
